


Blank Eyes

by CandlelitSky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlelitSky/pseuds/CandlelitSky
Summary: The God stared. He stared at the bustling people of cities and at the quiet families of each village. He stared as war tore and ripped the land, fuelled by drives of hatred and wisdom. He stared and did nothing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Blank Eyes

The God stared. He stared at the bustling people of cities and at the quiet families of each village. He stared as war tore and ripped the land, fuelled by drives of hatred and wisdom. He stared and did nothing. Long ago the Blue Goddess of the Silver Pantheon declared him her enemy, and cast him into a mask where he lived his nightmares for thousands of years. He was not part willing to let such a thing happen to him again.

_~~thesundemonwas~~_ ~~dead _itshouldvebeendeaditchosea_ child.~~

Those nightmares had gotten worse when the current bearer of Faron's Green wandered too close to his grave and was pulled in. Some of the people's faces shifted to unfamiliar ones, yet their names remained as those he knew. 

_~~hischampionwasachildaswellhowcouldshebesocruelheshouldnotknowhowtoswingaswordwiththatprecisionwhy~~_ ~~ ~~whywHYWHY~~ ~~

~~~~

~~~~

The child found him on a third day and brought him back to a first. The God was angry and terrified that Hylia chose to damn someone so young. Though the child wasn't as young as his body, this the God could see. Farore's wielder marched up to the sun demon and cracked the spell of the mask when he slipped it on. His rage had fueled him as he tore the sun demon off of the forest-child in front of him and beat its form to splinters. If it released the demon he would simply ensure its death this time around.

He was finally free and all he did was stare. 

The child was dragged into another quest. A war across times. Two other wore a godddess green on their soul. Another child being one of them. He stared as the third aspect did their best to keep them out of the war, stared as the sun-cursed child gripped a replica mask as he followed around the boy who counted in threes. The God decided that these soldiers had his blessing. The unstable folds of time was a good cover up if Hylia noticed.

He rested when his bearer did. The Hylian Captain visited him.

"You're the mask. The one he hasn't used yet."

"I was more, once."

"Who were you, then?"

"The soldiers sent to the front lines by those who won't bother to fight their own battles."

If the Hero noticed his strength increase after that night he didn't acknowledge it.

He stared at a King who allowed a child younger than six be trained as a knight. _The triforce wasn't even on the boy's skin, Hylia's blood merely had a dream._ He stared as this king sentenced four more to the death sentence of war alongside Nayru and Farore's children. He scowled and stared for he knew his blessing would not change their fates. Demise refused reincarnation so that he could return to this world a God and yet Hylia turned a blind eye to her daughter's pleas. He held no power here.

He stared the Demon tear the land once more, stared as the five champions fell. He stared as Hylia denied the child his memories and left him wandering and aimless. He stared as the former knight found his mask that was stolen away, pondering over the little information given to him. It took a few more days for the wild's kin to succumb to sleep, and once again the Hidden God found himself with a visitor.

"Hello forest child."

_'Who are you?'_

"Someone forgotten."

_'I'm sorry.'_

"Don't be. You wouldn't of known me anyways."

_'How did yo-'_

"I've had some time to observe."

_'...'_

"I know you have other questions. I will answer."

_'Are you tied to the mask?'_

"I am."

"...it wasn't by my own will."

_'Where are you from?'_

"A past night."

'...'

_'Who are you?'_

"...I already answered that."

_'Who are you?'_

"..."

"I'm not certain anymore. Perhaps I'm nothing but an old soul."

The child-turned-knight seized his second chance and won once, twice. His mask was shelved again. The soul returned to watching. It was all he really could do. He stared as he was stolen a second time. He did nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is my first work on here and only my second finished fic. I'm excited to see you all react to it! This was written with an au I've been working on in mind (alluded to in the final few sentences), but the story's still really rough so I probably won't post much of it anytime soon. Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
